


The Artist

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coping, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Inspired By Tumblr, Magical Tattoos, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Tattoos, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Luna Lovegood gives tattoos to the important people in her life.Oneshot/drabble





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382398) by shadow-plot. 



The first time Luna Lovegood ever even attempted to give someone a tattoo was in her fourth year. It was just a little stick-n-poke tattoo, done with slightly nervous hands, but her best (only) friend Ginny Weasley loved it. The crescent moon was on the soft part of her forearm. It changed with the weather, letting her know when was the best time for playing Quidditch. 

It surprises her just how pleased Ginny was with it. But she loved to see her excited. More than anything. 

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid, if possible, seemed to be even more excited than Ginny. He immediately wanted to get a tattoo on the inside of his ankle. Luna was in her fifth year when she did it for him for the record too. It was a simple thing, even more so than Ginny's--just a square with text inside of it. The text would tell him about the needs of the creatures around him. 

More often than not he would take to sitting with his ankle on his knee. So Hagrid could look at it more easily.

* * *

She gave Neville Longbottom a tattoo before she was taken to Malfoy Manor. It's something so simple: a line tattoo that would change into the word he needed to see/hear most of all at that moment. Neither of them knew that this was one of the last moments she'd spend in school, with him.

* * *

But Seamus Finnigan got a tattoo not long after Neville either. He blushed when he asked her, but Luna was happy to comply. 

It was a ticking time bomb. Ticking in time to Dean Thomas' heart.

* * *

Harry Potter got a tattoo in the summer of his eighth year. He was recovering from everything that had previously been going on. And Luna understood that too, having gone through it too. He got a little Hungarian Horntail tattoo. It moved from his chest, to sit on his shoulder. Or to curl up in the crook on his neck. 

It woke him up from bad dreams. Kept him warm. He needed this.

* * *

Years and years later...George Weasley asked for a tattoo. He was an uncle, a godfather, and it was a long time after the war. He asked Luna for a tattoo that finished his jokes for him. 

Luna refused. 

Instead, for the first time ever, she gave him a muggle tattoo. A china cup mended with gold. Right over top of his heart. 

* * *

Lastly...Luna got a little shop for her and her art. She was an artist of course, a tattooer, and a healer as well. Draco Malfoy of all people stopped in to see her. He held out his arm. There was the Dark Mark, but it was marred with ugly scars. 

She turned it into a sleeve of flowers, studded with small garden snakes and turtles. They bloomed with his emotions. The flowers were able to keep him from hurting himself. 


End file.
